The Danger Zone
by xperfectisboringx
Summary: Okay, I kind of changed this fanfic around. Now, it's going to have Tiva and McAbby. One of the team members gets shot. Will they live? And who will it be? What will happen after? Now, the attack has started, when will it stop?
1. People Always Talk

**Author's Note: Okay, so I know that I'm working on other fics at the moment, :( , but I promise those will go up later. :) I'm getting tired of them, and I need a break. I'm thinking about even taking one of them off, because I like this one better!**

**I think the others are a little too...., not what they are suppose to be. I just can't get up to what standards I need them at. :( So, I'm going to try to write something a little different. Hopefully, I will change! :) I'm still going to be the big Tiva fan, and write almost all of my fanfictions about Tiva! Sorry!**

**Please Review! I love them, I know we all do. :) Thanks.**

**As always..., Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did, blah, blah, blah... Now, read the fanfic! :)**

* * *

_People are always going to talk about you, but you can stop giving them something to talk about. -MileyCyrus._

* * *

She sat there, but with nothing to do. Ziva had hoped that the time would pass. It didn't. Nobody had even came in, yet. She just couldn't sleep, and she didn't want to be at her house, either. It seemed as if everything there, reminded her of home, the home she wished she could get behind her, and never look back. Ziva had loved Israel, at one time, but when everyone had started talking, she had started wishing that she could have been from America.

Ziva had moved to Washington, D.C., four years go. She had grown to love and care about it, and the people around her. Ziva had even started to trust NCIS, and her co-workers. Which was something she had a hard time doing, since in Israel, you had to watch your back everywhere you go, because you could get killed if you turned you're back for one second. But coming to Washington, and being around new people, didn't stop them from talking about her, sometimes to her face. It had hurt her more that way, but she wouldn't let it show.

Tony had tried to get her through it, but it hadn't worked. Ziva had still felt down all the time. It had been mostly people that she had encountered with on crime scenes. The NCIS witnesses. Just like before when James had told her that he didn't date "_Her Kind._" They had always assumed that she was some kind of Israeli Terriorst.

She heard the elevator ding, but she was too tired to look up to see who it was. Ziva didn't second guess herself when she had heard the foot-steps come up behind her. "Tony?" Ziva asked as she had turned around, just to make sure.

"I thought I would find you here." He said to her. Yep, Ziva was right, it was Tony. The one and only.

Sometimes, when it was possible, he was the only one that could cheer her up when she was down. Today, though, was a day, that Ziva didn't know if she could be able to be cheered up. Ziva looked up at Tony, in hopes that he would understand, and help her out in some kind of way.

It had been 3'o clock in the morning, Ziva didn't even know Tony got up that early. "What do you mean?" She asked him, not fully understanding. "About finding...., me here." She stumbled with her words, Ziva had been tired, and didn't know if she would be able to work that day or not.

"I had a dream, but it was nothing." Tony had walked over and sat at his desk by now. Ziva still not understanding any of it. And if he just wanted to make sure she was ok, why did he not just go back home?

"You dreamed about me?" Ziva had got her hopes up too high. It was probably nothing anyway, like he had said. She just wanted it to happen so many times before.

"I dreamed that some people took you away because they thought you were a...," But he stopped. Tony seen the pain in Ziva's eyes, even in the dark, he could read her like a bood. And she hated it when he could.

"What?" Ziva asked. "A terriorst?" She scoffed. Ziva stood up, slamming her fists to her desk. "I am so sick of hearing that. I'M NOT A TERRIORST." She quitened. "Neither was my brother, Ari. No matter how much Gibbs said he was." Tears had filled her eyes. Ziva let her guard down.

Tony got up, and walked over to her. He put his hand on her cheek to wipe her tears. "We'll get through this." He said.

"We?" Ziva asked.

Tony smiled. He leaned in and kissed her. It had suprised him when she kissed him back. "I like the sound of we." Ziva said with a smile, as she leaned in to kiss him, again.

"Me too."

* * *

**Author's Note: So, what did you think about this fanfic? I think it is wayyy better than my other fanfics. I just don't think my others are any good. :( Too bad I can write good fanfics. I guess I just don't have the talent for it.**

**Leave plently of reviews. I wanna know what you think, and if I should continue with these quote fics. Do you think there should be more chapters in this, but if they are, they will **_**NOT**_** continue from this. I just can't keep a storyline going. **

**Remember, Review Review Review! :) Thanks!**


	2. The Attack Has Started

**Author's Note: I've decided that I'm going to take this story farther. I liked the StoryLine on the last, and I think it could really go somewhere. How about everyone else? Thanks for adding this story to Story Alerts & Favorites.**

**Disclaimer: You get it, I get it, why does it have to work like this? NCIS, don't own it. Blah, blah, blah! :) **

* * *

_Everyone sees who I appear to be, but only a few know the real me, you can only see what I choose to show, there is so much about me that you just don't know._

* * *

Things had started to calm down around NCIS, and their crime scenes. Tony had made sure that he was there with Ziva everytime she had to interview someone. He wasn't about to let anyone get past her and her emotions, because he knew how bad she hated to show them. It had hurt her on the inside just to break down to Tony and tell him what she had been upset about.

Over the last week, they had worked two cases. The rest of it, they handled paperwork on cold cases. It still brought up the memory to Gibbs, about Pacci. He had turned him down on a case, and then, Pacci had turned up dead. Not many of the team had known him, but were still hurt by the empty spot that sat at his desk for the longest time.

Gibbs had went out for coffee, leaving his agents in the Bull-Pen, alone. Timothy McGee, typed away at his keyboard, trying to get by with only half of his paperwork, just so he could leave the silenced filled room. Ziva David, had been sitting at her desk, just barely looking up every so often to look over at Tony. And last, Tony DiNozzo, had done nothing, like usual. He had only acted when Gibbs was around. The only thing he wanted to do, was stare at Ziva.

Ziva had suddenly looked up from her desk, and looked at both of the other agents on the team. "Is anyone hungry?" She asked. "It's lunch-time, and I'm sure Gibbs wouldn't mind if I took everyone out for lunch. And we could even take Abby." Ziva said. It had been the first time since she had came back from Israel, that she had wanted to get lunch with the rest of the team. It had taken McGee by suprise.

"Umm..., sure. I'll call Abby and see if she can go." McGee said, first. Not wanting everything to be awkward. He hated it when Tony and Ziva were quit, it was when they had talked the most. It was like you could just read their minds on what they would be saying to each other, if they were talking.

"That sounds good, Zee-Vah." Tony stood up from his desk, and walked over to Ziva's. He had looked down at her, and into her eyes. Tony got close enough to where he could breath on her ear. "I'll buy yours, sweetcheeks." He said. Ziva had shuttered under Tony's breath. It had been a while since anything had went on between the two, Tony hadn't wanted to rush things.

Ziva backed up and looked to McGee. "So, is Abby going?" She almost stumbled with her words, but got herself back on track. He had nodded Ziva's way. "Good. Now we can all go." She smiled. "As couples." Tony let out a soft chuckle at Ziva's remark.

"Does mine and Abby's relationship had to be around everyone? Maybe I don't like for people to discuss what Abby and I have. Like we had anything at all, really." McGee had always been touch-y on the subject, maybe because Abby was the one who had broke his heart many years ago. At that time, Abby had came in behind McGee. Tony and Ziva had hid their laughter.

"What are you talking about, Tim?" Abby asked. "Because it sounded like you were telling Tony and Ziva that we had a relationship, when we do not." She turned him around to look at her. "Why would you do that, McGee?" Abby asked. "Is that what you want? Is it because I turned you down? What has got you talking about this?"

McGee hadn't known how to answer the questions that Abby had been shooting out at him. Mostly, because he was embarassed, and then there was Tony and Ziva standing across the room, and Tony would never let him live it down. "Abby, can we talk about this another time? We were just going for lunch, and all of this got mixed up...,"

Abby stopped him dead in his tracks. "NO!" She yelled. "I want to talk about this now, Timothy." And now he knew she ment that she had wanted to talk about it. She had only called him Timothy when she was really mad at him. "Why would you do that? Were you trying to impress them? Impress me? Well, all you did was make me mad." She said. "Maybe, if you wouldn't have done that, we might have been able to have something."

"Abby, I never got over you." Tim said. "If your wanting the answer to why I did it, it's because I never got over you. You broke up with him, and it broke my heart. Abby, I was in love with you." McGee just said out into the world of NCIS. He would have never done anything like that before. It had showed how much he had grown up since everyone was sent to different places. "Thats your answer. You didn't like me, and I couldn't take it. Why do you think that I stayed mad at you so long?"

Abby stood there, stunned. Along side Tony and Ziva. Tony had his mouth open so wide, his jaw could have hit the floor. "Wow." He had said in Ziva's ear. She nodded. "This is something I would have never dreamed of happening. McGeek..., in love. With Abby?" He asked, just as quitely as he could, not wanted the other couple across from them, to hear them talking about them.

Ziva wasn't about to talk, but just about to burst out in laughter. She had covered her mouth with her hand, but it wasn't going to be long until everyone heard her and Tony laughing. They just couldn't believe the sight in front of them, but when McGee and Abby turned to look at Tony and Ziva, they held straight faces, knowing if they didn't, they would pay for it in the end. "Whats so funny you two?" Abby asked.

"Nothing Abby. I was laughing at a joke that Ziva was over here telling me." A quick lie that Tony had just thought of on the spot. "Something about a Mossad Assissin and a copy machine." Tony said remembering back when Ziva had got mad and took it out on their copy machine at NCIS. Ziva elbowed him in the stomach, as hard as she could.

Abby turned back to Tim. "You could have just told me all of this. I just got scared when you asked me where our relationship was going to go. I wasn't ready to get married at the time, and I still don't know if I am ready." She said. "Not that I ever expected to see us get married, but.., it was just a thought at the time." Abby sighed. "And what would you even want with a girl like me? I thought only..., freaky-killing-stalkers, wanted to date me."

Tim chuckled. "Abby, I don't care what is on the outside of you, I know whats on the inside and that is all that matters with me." Abby had thought it sounded kind of _cliche_, but it was Timothy McGee she was listening to. His mother had raised him to respect the women that he dated. He smiled at her, in hopes that she still wouldn't be mad at me. "So, are you still mad at me? And can we still be friends?"

Abby smiled up at him, today she had wore flatts, and she was glad she had. Abby loved it when she had to look up at him. "No, I'm no longer mad at you, Tim." She said. Her smiled grew on her face. "Is friends all you want to be? I was thinking I wanted to be more." Tim nodded. She stood on her tip-toes and kissed McGee.

By now, every NCIS agent that had walked by, had stopped to watch. Everyone clapped when they seen McGee and Abby kiss. They were finally happy to see that McGee finally got a girl, one that they knew existed. Tony would have to be the happiest, though. McGee was like his brother, and he had tried to help him so many times, he had finally gave up. Tony had thought that McGee had no chance.

* * *

The team had walked out of the NCIS building, and out into the Navy Yard. "We'll take my car." McGee had said. His had been the only car that had four seats. And they had all planned to ride together. "Hey, did anyone tell Gibbs that we were leaving for lunch?" He asked.

"I left a note on his desk." Abby said with a small smiled, as she walked right beside McGee. Tony had Ziva had layed behind and watched the two of them, they made such a good couple, at least, thats what Tony and Ziva thought.

Right when they had arrived at McGee's car, a shot was fired at one of the team members. One of them layed on the ground, bleeding. One of the team members was holding the one that was hurt. Another looked around to see if anyone was out with a gun, while another just dialed 911. Today, on of the NCIS team members, had a bullet, several inches from their heart.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know I had said that it was only going to be a Tony and Ziva thing, well..., I changed my mind. Just like I changed my mind about it not continuing from that first part. I thought it would be better that way! :)**

**So, please review and tell me what you think. :) I always love reviews. Love to know what I need, what I don't need, if you love it, or if you flat out hate it. I'll accept all reviews. :)**


	3. There Won't Be A Next Time

**Author's Note: I'm back! And I will try to update this often. I'm loving the reviews to this, and thanks to everyone that added this fanfic to their Story Alerts, and adding it to their Favorites List. :) That made me very happy.**

**One more thing, I have a poll in my profile, for my other fanfic, "Battlefield," if you wouldn't care to go check it out, that would be great. :)**

**Disclaimer: Umm., I'm bored. This is a Tiva Fanfic. I accept reviews! And nope, I don't own! :(**

* * *

_Stop telling me how to live my life, we all die in time, so just let me be myself, let me do what I want to, before my time runs out._

* * *

Officer David layed on the ground, bleeding. She was the NCIS team member that had got shot. Tony had dropped to his knees, crying, as he held her to him. _Why would someone do this?_ He was thinking to himself. As McGee looked around to see if anyone was with a gun, Abby called 911 to tell them a accident had happend at the Navy Yard. Looking down at Ziva, and trying to keep her awake, was hard on Tony. He could see the pain that was rushing through her, and it broke his heart to see her like this. The only reason he could think of someone doing this to her, was because she was Jewish. That was the only thing he could thing of, and he didn't like it.

The ambulance had arrived not long after Abby had called them. Ziva had stayed awake, but it wasn't easy getting her to. Tony just hoped that everything would be okay with her. The EMT's had let Tony ride with them, but it was a fight getting them to let him. Finally, they had told him that he could, and it was only because Ziva was in critical condition. By now, many NCIS agents were standing around watching what was going on in front of them. Abby and McGee had told everyone the story of what was going on, while Gibbs was standing behind them, not looking too happy about anything.

"MCGEE, ABBY!" Gibbs yelled at them, causing many agents to scatter away from the scene. "What is going on here?" He asked. They had turned to look at him, now. "Why is one of my agents shot?"

"Well..., uh. Boss, we don't know." McGee said. "We were just going out for lunch when we heard a shot fired. We turned around and seen that it was Ziva that was shot. I looked around, but I couldn't see anybody with a gun, so we don't know who did it."

Tears had filled Abby's eyes. She was already sad over Ziva, because she might die, and now Gibbs was being rude to them over something they couldn't help. "Gibbs..., don't do this. Ziva is in the hospital, possibly going to die, you need to calm down." Abby said, her voice shake-y.

"How can I calm down, Abby? My agent is over there in the hospital, not where I wanted her to be. If her father finds out about this, we're all going to be in trouble, he might even take Ziva back to Mossad. Thats why I can't calm down."

"Then, he shouldn't find out. How is he suppose to, anyway? He is all the way in another country. You tell everyone to keep their mouth's shut, and it'll all be fine." Abby said, keeping her confidence up. She would hate for Ziva to get sent back to Israel, again. She had already lost her twice, she couldn't lose her again.

"McGee, take Abby to the hospital. Waite to hear what they say about her, and then we will work this case." Gibbs said. "And don't tell DiNozzo we're turning this into a case, he'll be mad. He doesn't want to think this will ever happen again, but it will if we don't stop it. And if it does, there won't be a next time with Ziva."

"Got it, Boss." McGee said. "Does that mean Tony has to stay with Ziva?"

"Well, what do you think, McGee?" He asked.

"Got it, Boss." He nodded, and McGee walked away with Abby.

* * *

Tony sat in the waiting room of the hospital. His every thought going to Ziva. He had tried to think of anything, but Ziva dying. It always keep floating back to that. Tony wanted to catch the person that did this to Ziva. He couldn't bare to see this happen again. And if it was up to him, he wouldn't let it happen again.

He heard foot-steps coming behind him, he turned around to see it was Abby and McGee. Tony stood up to hug Abby. He could tell that it was really bothering her about this. He couldn't stand the person that had caused everyone of them pain. Stupid Jewish haters. Why would anyone hate Jewish people anyway? Ziva wasn't a terrorist, and why everyone though she was, Tony will never know. If they got to see the girl behind the wall that she puts up to hide herself, everyone would love her in some kind of way.

"Tony," Abby started, but was cut off.

"Shh, Abby, everything will be okay. It's Ziva, she's tough." Tony said to her.

"I know, but what if she doesn't pull through? I can't lose another friend like I did Kate." Abby said as she backed away from Tony so she could sit down. McGee had sat down beside of her, trying to hold back his own tears. "I know this is Ziva, but nothing can change if somebody is going to die or not."

This was causing Tony more pain than ever. Abby had lost her confidence she had, and it was killing Tony. It was bringing him down, and making him lose everything he had hoped for, but when he looked up from the ground, he seen Ziva's doctor. "Family for Ms. David?" He asked.

They walked over to him. "It's Da-Veed." Tony corrected him. It made him mad when they pronouced her name wrong, but he let it pass this time.

"Sorry." Dr. Lawson said. "Ziva is fine, but she has slipped into a coma. She has higher chances of coming out of it, than others do. Only because she is young, and very healthy." He said, Tony sighed of relief. "We think that she should wake up, in less than a week." Dr. Lawson smiled. "You can see her, and I'll let you all three go in, just don't tell the nurses I let you." He showed them where he room was.

"Thank-you." Tony said to him, before he walked into Ziva's room. He was over to Ziva's side in a second, holding her hand. "Come on, Zi. Your strong, you can pull out of this."

* * *

**Author's Note: Review, Review, Review. So, what did you think? Let me know! :)**

**The more reviews, the faster the next chapter goes up! **

**Ohoh, if you can guess what this fanfic and the other, "When The Time Is Rough," have in common, I'll review one of your fanfics. I'll give you a hint, it has something to do with the hospital. I just noticed it myself. :)**


	4. Tali, I Have To Go

**A/N: I thought I would update, even though I'm not in the greatest mood today. :( I had no sleep last night, and I don't know why. It's like I can not sleep anymore. I'm young, I shouldn't be like this. :( So, I'm kinda grouchy, but not really. :) I really couldn't keep all of you waiting long. Thanks, for the reviews, and for adding it to you're Favorites List! :) You all are awesome! :)**

**Disclaimer: "Now I know why he took all my weapons away."-ZivaDavid.**

* * *

_Love me without fear, trust me without restriction, want me without demand, and accept me with how I am._

* * *

_Ziva was inside of the Mossad building, trying to find a way out. It was like there were no doors, in the endless building. She wanted to get out, she wanted to find her way back home. Her real home. Mossad was no longer where she belonged. Ziva belonged at NCIS, and everyone knew it, too. If only she could find a door in that 3-story building._

_All of a sudden, everything around her changed. She was out in a field, all of which was a dirt pathway. No grass, it was all desert. She looked to her right, nothing there, but when she looked to her left, she seen a group of men. Then she remembered. It was the Hamas Suicide Team. She looked to her right again, and there was Tali. She smiled at Ziva, but tears came to Ziva's eyes. "Tali?" She asked her._

_"Ziva, we have to fight. I know we can win this." Tali had said to her. And right then, Ziva knew that it was just a dream or a flashback. Whatever you call them in America. She didn't know if she was talking about fighting the men, or fighting the coma she was in. "Ziva, we can get through this. We have to make it back to Aba."_

_"NO!" Ziva yelled at her sister, she had never done that before. Was she changing? "I'm never going back to Aba. Look what all he has done to us. He has put us here, in this position that we are in."_

_"But, he didn't put you in this coma, Ziva." Tali said. "It's not Aba's fault that people don't have a heart. They just don't like Jewish people. You need to wake up. Go back to the people who love you, who need you."_

_"Tali, you need me." Ziva said. "You need me way more than the others do." And thats when it hit her that she had to get back to Tony. "I'm sorry, Tali." She sighed. "I do have to get back to the others. They need me, too, but they are living."_

_"It's okay, Ziva. You will be with me when you're actual time comes." Tali smiled, and hugged her sister. Just like old times. When Ziva pulled away, a bomb was thrown. Tali dissappeard, and Ziva looked around her._

_Everything was white, and now, she was starting to come out of her coma. She could hear voices, she could hear a beeping noise, possibly from a hospital. The last thing she remembered was hearing a shot go off, but she didn't know if was her._

* * *

Ziva slowly opened her eyes. In front of her, she seen that she was not in ICU, but in a private room. She seen Abby and McGee sitting in front of her, on a small couch. They were both asleep. Ziva felt someone holding her hand, and she looked over to see it was Tony, but he was awake. "Hey." She said, softly.

"Your awake." It was obvious that Tony hadn't noticed that she was awake, when she had looked at him, he had been looking at the floor. She noticed the little things on him. The red, puffy eyes, indication that he had been crying.

"Yeah." Ziva said. "You've been crying. You gave up on me, didn't you?" She asked. "How long have I been in a coma?"

"No, I didn't give up on you. I just..., you mean the world to me. Seeing you like this- it broke my heart." Tony said. He looked at her, directly in the eyes. "You've been down for almost a week. It's been 5 days."

"I'm glad you didn't give up on me. If this was you, I don't have any idea what I would have done." Ziva chuckled. "I know, the big, mean, Mossad Assissin, could never go crazy, right? Well, I would." She said.

Tony smiled. "Thats good to know that you wouldn't just let me sit there. If you did, I probably would never wake up." The pain in his eyes, it pained Ziva.

"Do they know anything about who shot me?" It was weird to say it. It had been along time since she had been shot. It had been when Tali had..., died. She didn't want to think about that anymore.

"They have a face, but no name. Abby is running it through AFIS." Tony said.

"I guess somethings take time." Ziva said. "Any idea where he is from?" She asked.

"Close to where you live. Thats what Gibbs is thinking. Maybe if we show you a picture...," Tony started.

"That would be a good idea. Do you have one on you?" She asked.

"Abby does."

Tony got up, he slowly walked over to Abby, trying not to wake her. He pulled out the picture of the man, from Abby's purse. He took it back over to Ziva, and sat down on her bed. "Know him?" Tony asked.

Ziva gasped as she looked at the picture. The man who shot her was closer than they all knew. "Tony..., this is my Uncle Ahmelaheiv." She said. Tears came to her eyes. How could he do this to her? He was suppose to be the one that helped her through everything. It looked like everyone was turning their back on Ziva.

* * *

**A/N: This is a short chapter. They all have been, really! :( I will get more **_**longer**_** chapters up. :) A lot has been going on, and I've had writers block. Anyone have any ideas?**

**Review, Review, Review..., For More && Longer Chapters! :)**


	5. And The Killer Is

**A/N: Thank-you for your reviews. I just couldn't keep myself from posting a new chapter. I'm just as excited about this as all the rest of you are! :) Okay, you might be a little mad at me when this chapter first starts, but remember, there is always a happy to everything, right? You'll just have to waite and see, I don't even know myself. Feel free to toss ideas out there at me! :) **

**Disclaimer: "Crazy Ninja Chick with impulse issues?"-TonyDinozzo.**

* * *

_I'm the type of girl who can be so hurt, but can still look at you and smile. The type of girl who is willing to brighten your day, even if I cannot brighten my own._

* * *

They were all gathered around her. Talking of who her shooter was. Ziva knew he would be back. He always came back, she she also knew, her uncle couldn't do it alone. And he would have never wanted to hurt her on purpose. There had to be someone forcing him to do it, and it couldn't have been her father, seeing as Ahmeliheiv does not work for Mossad.

"Everyone, I don't think my uncle is the only one behind it." Ziva stated. "He would have never wanted to hurt me on purpose. I'm serious. He would never betray me."

"Then who could be behind it?" Tony asked.

"Thats what we're here to find out, DiNozzo." Gubbs gave Tony one of his infamous head slaps.

"Got it, Boss."

Ziva felt a rush of pain course through ehr bosy. It had started at her chest, and made it's way to her whole bosy. "Tony.., get Dr. Lawson." That was Ziva's last words before she coded.

Tony yelled out into the hallways of the hospital. This was no good. He yelled and yelled. Finally, doctors and nurses filled the room. "You all have to leave." Dr. Lawson told them. He had gought with Tony, before Gbbs made him stop.

They had taken Ziva back to sugery. '_That should be me._' Tony was thinking to himself. '_How could I have not protected her?_' He keep asking himself the same question over and over again.

Three hours have passed when Dr. Lawson have finally appeared. The team walked up to him. "Ziva will be fine. She had a couple of bullet fragments that broke off during the first sugery. They had went to her lungs."

They all sighed with relief. "Thank-you, doctor." McGee said.

"Abby, I want you and McGee back looking ffor Ziva's shooter. And when you find him, contact me." Gibbs said.

"But, Gibbs." Abby started, but was cut off.

"No buts, Abby."

She nodded. Her and Tim had walked away. Gibbs turned back to the rest of them. Vance, Ducky, and Tony were standing there. "I'm going back to help them, I want Tony to stay with Ziva. Everyone else can go home." Gibbs looked at everyone of them.

"I thought I was the one who gave the orders, Jethro." Vance glared at Gibbs.

"Not in this situation."

"Well, do what Gibbs said. I'm heading back with him. Ducky, if you would like to stay, you can. Otherwise, just go home. I don't need to see you back until you know Ziva is okay." Vance nodded to the group and walked away with Jethro.

"What are you doing, Vance? This is my case, not yours. Your no longer an agent." Gibbs hated Vance. And he would admitt that to anyone.

"I run NCIS, you don't. If you did, you would be the one that was sitting in the desk above the Bull-Pen."

"I'm not saying I run the place, Leon. All I'm saying is that I'm running this case." He said. " I do not want Eli David contacted at all. I want to see if he is behind this or not. If he is, he'll know about Ziva right away and try to contact us. Thats how we'll know."

"I don't think that Eli is behind this."

"Your probably right, Leon."

And he was. Eli David, for once, was not behind the shooting on Ziva. Like was said before, Ziva's uncle was being forced into this, and they would soon or later learn this.

Tony had walked back into Ziva's hospital room. She still wasn't awake. He hated seeing Ziva so weak, and he knows that Ziva doesn't like being weak in front of all of the team. He had walked over to her and placed his hand on the side of her face. Tony leaned down and kissed her head. Ducky had headed home for the night, after a heavy conversation. He had wanted to be alone with Ziva. He had decided that he wanted to ask her something. She ment the world to him, and he would do anything for her. Now, she needed to do him a favor.

Tony gently shook Ziva to wake her up from her slumber. "Ziva, Ziva." He said. "Wake up. I have something to ask you." He said.

Ziva stirred, and looked up at him. "What is it, Tony?" She asked. Ziva's throat was still a little dry from being asleep so long, so Tony handed her a cup of water. He took it back from her hands and placed it back on the bedside table. "So, what is it you wanted to ask me?"

"Ziva David?" He questioned. Tony pulled out a small black-box, and opened it. "I want to be the one to protect you for the rest of your life. I promise not to hurt you, and I promise not to let anyone else hurt you. So, Ziva David, will you marry me?"

This whole thing had taken Ziva by surprise. She gasped, and opened her mouth to answer.

* * *

**A/N: I'm being cruel, and I know it. :) I'm sorry, but I had to end it this way. I had to have a cliff-hanger. Who thinks she will say yes, and who thinks she will say no? You won't know unless I get some reviews! :) **

**So, if you want to read more. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! :)**


	6. And Then What

**A/N: I do realize that it has been awhile since I have updated, but I am truly sorry for that. I have been extremely busy. =( But, I am back now. I read your reviews, LOVED THEM! Haha. You were all awesome. And thanks for adding it to your Favorite's List! That really did make my day. Also, I am feeling bad, because I was up late last night, I cannot sleep anymore, so I am a little cranky. If this chapter is a little on the touch-y side, and you do not like it, I am sorry for that.**

**Disclaimer: I am glad there is really not a Gibbs on here that is telling me not to say Sorry, because it is a sign of weakness. Haha.**

* * *

_Stand for what you believe in, even if you are standing alone._

* * *

Ziva looked up at Tony, her one true love, but it was so soon. She looked at the ring that he was holding, she looked back up at his face. Once or twice in her life, had Ziva ever been this way. She could not speak, she could not find the words to do it. "Tony...," Her words trailed off. She seen the pained look on his face. _He must think I am not going to say yes. _Ziva looked at him as she tried to open her mouth again. _Come on, Ziva. You can do this. Just say yes!_ Ziva pulled Tony down and kissed him, more passionality than she ever had. She pulled away first. "Yes, Tony." He smiled at her. "Did you really think that I would say no?"

"To tell you the truth, I really did think you were going to turn me down." Tony slipped the ring on Ziva's finger. "I just wanted something big to happen, something that would make you happy. You have been through so much, Ziva. I want to make you happy." Tony smiled. "And this was a way that I know I can make you happy. I heard you before talking to Abby about weddings, how much you loved them, how much you had wanted one forever. I needed to make a big step. I have became a man, thanks to you. And you deserve a lot more than I have been giving you. That is why I am doing this. I love you, Ziva."

Ziva sat, quitely. She listened to Tony speak. His words were so beautiful. The feelings she was having at the moment, she would only show around Tony, not to the others. These feelings were saved for Tony, and that would never change. She smiled as she listened to him say that he loved her. _How could someone ever love me? I am a killer, an assassin. I cannot be loved. Or at least, that is what my father told me._ "I love you too, Tony." She kissed him again. "Does Abby know about this before me?" She asked with a slight laugh.

"No." Tony smiled and kissed her again. "I would not have told anyone, but you about this."

* * *

Abby, McGee, and Gibbs all awaited in Abby's lab for DNA results to their case. Not only had they found fingerprints, but the shooter had left their gun. Apparently, the shooter, or Ziva's so-called uncle, had been stupid enough to leave their gun, and not use gloves. Gibbs had rolled his eyes. _Was this guy Mossad, because if he was, then he should have known better than to do the mistakes he did._ Gibbs couldn't help but think why would this guy do what he did? _Maybe Ziva was right, somebody was trying to set him up so that they could get to Ziva. As soon as they cought him, the real shooter would find Ziva, and she wouldn't have a chance._ "McGee, we need to go. NOW!" He yelled at his younger field-agent.

"But, Boss." McGee started to protest, but saw Gibbs' eyes, they were ferious. He had turned to look at Abby, and she had nodded. McGee had ran after Gibbs, and into the elevator. "Boss, what is going on? I thought we were looking for the shooter, not waiting for him to kill Ziva."

"McGee, he isn't the shooter. Ziva's uncle didn't do this on his own will. She was right. Somebody is setting him up, trying to get us to go after Amelaheive, and then, when they have their chance, they are going to find Ziva...., and she will be dead." Gibbs waited for the elevator doors to open. "Do you get it now, McGee?" He asked.

"Yes, I believe I do, Boss." Gibbs gave him the infamous _Gibbs Stare_, as McGee was trying to make light of the situation. "Okay, not helping, am I?" He asked. Gibbs had shook his head. "So, where are we going, Boss?"

"We are going to pick up Amelaheive." Gibbs said. "And before you ask, because of what I told you, we are picking him up so we can find out who is making him want to kill his own niece."

"Okay, Boss."

* * *

Abby had went back to the hospital to inform Ziva of what they had found, even though she had not known what Gibbs had been mad over when he had left her lab. Her boots had clicked the floor, in a very loud noise, as everyone had turned to look at her. "What? Have you never seen a Gothic Chick before?" She asked them, as she just continued on her way to Ziva's room. She was use to that by now, it hadn't bothered her anymore for people to stare. _Abby, get you're thoughts back on Ziva. You don't need to be thinking about yourself right now, Ziva needs you to find out who is trying to kill her. _Abby couldn't help but feel guilty over thinking of herself.

Finally, after three floors, eight guys, and six rooms, she had made it to one, Mossad Assassin's room. She smiled as she entered and saw that Ziva was awake, and Tony was holding onto her. "Hey you guys. I just thought I would come by to tell you what we have found so far. I think Gibbs knows more, though. He really left my office in a hurry, and he was mad to, I mean really mad, I have never seen him look at McGee the way he did. He was really mad over something, I just wish I knew what he was mad over...,"

"Abby!" Tony looked over at her. "We get it." He smiled, to try to hide the anger that was in his voice. Ziva was laying there, hurt, and Abby just wanted to keep rambling on about something that Gibbs was mad over. "Now, what were you saying about what you found out?" He asked her.

"Well, the fingerprints from the gun, were not Ameleheive's. They were an unknown print, that cannot be identifed. I have never had that happen in my lab. But, we can limit it down to who has had the gun, where they bought it, and what make it is. I do know, that Mossad has used it many times. Also, it has to be someone that is from DC, and they are still here." Abby explained to the couple.

"Wow, thanks, Abby. You really have helped a lot." Ziva smiled at her. "Now, about this whole Gibbs thing. What is going on?" She asked.

"I don't know. I was just standing there explaning to him, what I just did to you, and he yelled at McGee and stormed out. Maybe he had a _Gut Feeling_ of this case or something?"

"Thanks anyway, Abs." Tony said. "Make sure you get yourself a Caf-Pow, and charge it to me." He smiled.

"Thank-you, sir." Abby had turned around to leave the room, but Tony had cought up with her to talk to her about something. "Is there something that you need, Tony? Because I think I explained it all to you in there."

"No, Abs, do you really know why Gibbs was mad?"

"No, but when I do find out, I will contact you and Ziva."

"Thanks." He kissed her cheek, and started to go back to Ziva's room, before he heard her crashing.

Tony yelled at the nurses and doctors as they started to work on Ziva. They had to call scurity on him to get him out of the room. He had fell to the floor outside of Ziva's room, he put his head in his hands, and was silently praying that she would pull through this. She was fine until he left the room. _Thats it, until I left the room. I gotta call Gibbs._

Tony had taken his phone out of his pocket. He dialed Gibbs number. "Boss, we have a problem. The killer was here. I left the room for two minutes to talk to Abby, and when I went to go back, Ziva crashed, she was fine before."

"I know, DiNozzo. We know who is doing all of this."

"Who?"

"Guess what two people are out of town, one moved away last year."

"I don't know, Boss. Who?"

* * *

**A/N: Again, I am leaving you with a cliff-hanger. You all must really hate me. I hope you do not, but if you did, would you have read my fanfic? I mean, I think it is crappy, but it is the reviewers that keep me going. =) Thanks to everyone. And PLEASE REVIEW! =) It makes my day, and today has not been a good one.**

**Tell me who you think it is. If you guess it, I will read and review one of your fanfics! Think really hard. Who moved away, and who have I not really mentioned during this story. And no, it is not Eli David, but I really hate this guy. **

**Review, Review, Review! =)**


	7. They Are My Shooters

**A/N: So, I thought that I would update this one first, since more people seem to like it, and so do it. I am sorry that I left you all with a cliff-hanger, but it would not be a good fanfic if I did not, yes? Okay, anyways; I would love to know what you think about it. And in this chapter you get to know who it is, and how Ziva is doing. In the next chapter you will see them catch the two people that were the ones causing all of this, but the story will continue from there. Ziva's father will get involved. That is all I am telling you! =)**

**Disclaimer: You talk it, I live it, your jealous, admit it! 3 Haha. I am not a bragger. Just a quote that I thought fit me! =)**

* * *

_Judge me, and I will prove you wrong. Tell me what to do, and I will tell you off. Say I am not worth it, and watch where I end up. Screw me over, and I will do it to you twice as bad. Call me crazy, but you really have no idea._

* * *

Tony sat there on the floor of the hospital, tears flowing down his face. His mind was going a million different ways, and Gibbs was expecting him to guess what two people were after Ziva? _How could he be doing this to me? He already knows how upset I am over all of this._ Tony waited a few more minutes, but Gibbs had yet to respond. "Boss, if you do not tell me who is trying to kill Ziva, I will come after you-," but he was cut off.

"DiNozzo, it is Jeanne and Vance. Did you hear me? We are going after them, but we do not have anything to go off of. We don't know where they were last." Gibbs replied. "Is there anything that Ziva knows that might give us a clue that she knows where they are?" He asked.

"Boss, do you really think Ziva will be able to talk right now? Did you even hear what I told you? I had left the room to talk to Abby, for two minutes, I started to walk back and Ziva crashed. Now, you tell me that they were not here. They had to be, Boss. There was no other reason for Ziva to crash." It pained him to say it, but Gibbs deserved to be yelled at right now.

"Is she going to be alright?"

"I don't know, Boss. They have yet to come out and tell me what is going on. I will update you when I know anything else." Tony said. "But, Boss. I have one request that I ask of you..., please don't tell Abby about this. She is already upset enough about Ziva being shot. And I do not think she can handle losing another friend."

"I understand, Tony. Just stay with Ziva. Don't leave her." Gibbs said. "I will send McGee and Abby over later, after Ziva is okay. I will have them take shifts watching her while you get some sleep, because I know you haven't got any since she was shot. You need to be strong for her, DiNozzo. Anyone would tell you that."

"Got it, Boss." And with that, Tony snapped his phone shut. He watched as many of the nurses and doctors had left Ziva's room. _Oh, no. Something bad has happend._ He tried to keep himself from thinking it, but it wasn't that easy when your fiancee was laying in a hospital room, crashing.

* * *

Tony stood up when he saw Ziva's doctor walk out of the room. "Dr. Lawson, what was going on. What is going on? And is she okay?" He asked.

"Ziva is fine. We got her heart to settle, and she should be okay."

"But what happend?"

"Apparently someone upped Ziva's pain medication, which resulted in her crashing. I have never seen it do that to a patient, but in Ziva's condition, it was possible. I don't know what is going on here, but you need to watch her closely. I saw someone go in the room after you left, but I didn't say anything, because she was previously a doctor here. I didn't think she would do anything."

"Who was it?" Tony asked. "Jeanne Benniot?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"It is a long story."

"Oh. Well, I will let you get back to Ziva, before something else happens to her. I wouldn't want to see that happen again." Dr. Lawson patted Tony on the shoulder. "You can go in, she is awake, and has been asking to see you for the last three minutes. We tried to ask her questions to see if her memory was okay, since she was down so long, but she just keep asking to you." Both of them chuckled.

"That is my Ziva."

* * *

Dr. Lawson walked away from the scene, and let Tony watch over Ziva. He had returned to the room. The minute he layed eyes on Ziva, he saw the weakness that have over-powered her. _Jeanne and Vance did this to her, and they are going to pay for every minute of it. I will tourture them. They will wish they never messed with Ziva David._ "Are you okay?" He asked as he made his way over to her.

"Yeah, I am just a little sore from the paddles they had to use on my chest." Ziva said. Tony took his hands and placed them on her chest to massage where the marks had been made. "Thanks, Tony. That feels a lot better." She smiled.

"I would do anthing for you, Ziva." Tony smiled. He leaned down to kiss her. When he pulled back, he looked into her eyes. _How had she not known that Jeanne was there?_ "Ziva, when I left the room, Dr. Lawson said he saw Jeanne walk in. Did you not see her?" He asked.

"No, was I suppose to see her?"

"It would have helped if you did."

"And why is that, Tony?"

"Because Jeanne and Vance are the two that are in together to kill you."

"They are my shooters?" She asked.

"Yes. They are your shooters." Tony replied. He kissed her again. "I will keep you safe, Ziva. I promise. We will catch them, and everything will go back to how they were."

"I believe you."

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? Personally, I think that this is the best chapter there is. You let me know what you think. You review mine, I review yours! =) Thanks!**


	8. I Had No Choice

**A/N:So, I am starting to update a little more than I use to. About every two days for this fic, since a bunch of people seem to like this one. I am so happy that I at least have one that is good. =) So, thanks for hanging in there with me for this one. All of you all are so awesome! Tell me what you think on this chapter. Reviews always make my day great! And with that, it results in you being able to read more of it, and quicker! (If that is even a word.) Haha.**

**Disclaimer: Can you ran 850 ft., per minute? If not, you're head better be bulletproof! =) (That always made me smile.)**

* * *

_I do not forgive people because I am weak, I forgive people, because I am strong enough to know that people make mistakes._

* * *

The course of the night, had resulted in Tony being forced to sleep, and that was by Ziva. Afinally, he had settled for sleeping in Ziva's hospital room. Tony may have been uncomfortable in the chair he was in, but he would not have left Ziva. Especially not after what had happend.

Abby had decided she would watch her, and then McGee would take the next night, if Ziva was there. She had to talk Ziva to sleep, apparenly Ziva had been worried something else would happen.

Gibbs had called every hour to make sure Ziva was alright. Of course, she had been, but Gibbs had wanted to know. Unlike Ziva's real father, Gibbs had wanted to keep her safe. Eli had not even bothered to contact them.

At 6 o'clock am, Ziva had finally tossed herself awake. The first thing she saw was Tony still asleep in the same chair. He had been in the same position. Ziva sighed and laughed. "Hey, Abby?"

"Yeah, Ziva?" She asked.

"Has he been like that the entire night?"

"Yes. I don't see how he done it." She smiled. "Would you like me to wake him up for you?"

"No, let him sleep. It has been over a week." Ziva smiled at the sleeping Tony. He looked so peaceful. "You may got, Abby. I am awake now. I will be fine."

"Yesh, sure you will." Abby scoffed. "You were awake when Jeanne got to you. I am not leaving you."

"But, Abby... She had changed. Now, I know what she looked like. And I sure know what Vance looks like. I will be fine."

"Okay, but if anything happens to you, Gibbs will kill me. And if you live, I promise we will fight."

Ziva laughed. "I understand, Abby." She had reached up to hug Abby, when Tony had awoke. "See, now I know I will be okay."

"Yeah, putting your life in Tony's hands. I don't think that is such a good idea." Abby and Ziva laughed.

"Hey, I think I did a good job at saving her when she got shot." Tony looked a little hurt. "I have to get credit for that."

"You do, my little hairy butt." She smiled. Tony walked over to Ziva. "I will not give up on you, Tony." She reached up and pulled him down, so she could kiss him.

"Awww." Abby smiled. "I'll go so you two can be alone. If you need anything, you know my cell-phone number."

"No, I don't seem to remember it." Tony chuckled. "It seems to have slipped my mind."

Abby picked up a plastic cup and threw it at Tony. "When are you going to grow up?"

"I don't know. I guess when you stop weaing black clothes."

Abby glared at him. "When Ziva gets released, we're on." Tony glared back, but smirked.

"You have a deal."

Ziva laughed as Abby walked out of hur hospital room. "You two are so child-ish, but I like it." She smiled.

"I'm glad you like it." He kissed her again. "Did you sleep last night?"

"Yeah. I finally fell asleep around 11 o'clock."

"You needed more sleep than I did."

"No, I have been to sleep, you have not."

"I am not the one who was shot."

* * *

Gibbs rounded the corner of Vance's house, McGee on the other side. They had already been to Jeanne's apartment, she wasn't there. _It figures._ Gibbs thought. "McGee, on three." He motioned each number. When he got on three, they knocked the door down.

When they entered the house, they saw something that would make them sick forever. Pictures of Ziva, bleeding, bullet-holes in her. Vance was there, but Jeanne was not. "Why, Leon?"

"I had not other choice. Eli wanted it done. I had to follow my friend's wishes."

"No, you didn't." Gibbs replied.

"You don't know Eli. He would have killed me too."

"Why was Jeanne in on it?" McGee asked as his gun was still pointed at Vance.

"Because, that was DiNozzo's ex-girlfriend. I knoew she would want revenge on Tony, and I couldn't do it alone."

"Not a good choice, Leon." Gibbs put his gun down. "You will need to come with us if you want out of all of this."

"I know you, Jethro. You will put me in intergertion, and then throw me in jail."

"No we will not." McGee interupted. "If you canprove Eli made you do this, you will walk away clean, but Jeanne will not. She is on our Most Wanted List." He put his gun down. "I guess you would know that."

"The most we can do, Leon, is take your right of being Director away."

Vance made a break for the back door, but when he had got there, Tony had be standing there. They fought until Gibbs, McGee, and Tony had pinned him to the ground.

"What's going to happen next, Vance?" Tony asked, coldly.

"Jeanne planned to blow up you're car. I hope Ziva is not in it. She'll be dead in three minutes."

Tony ran, ran harder that he ever had back to his car. He unlocked the door, and grabbed Ziva out. He ran with her. "Tony, what are you doing?" That's when the final beep went off. The car exploded.

Gibbs ran out from behind the house, to see his two agents laying on the ground. The words keep repeating in Gibbs mind. _I had no choice. _Gibbs closed his eyes, and then took out his phone. He dialed a number that he had dialed too many times before. "Ducky, we need you."

* * *

**A/N: Again, I am being evil, but like I said, it would not be a awesome fanfic, if I did not have cliff-hangers. Do you know what will happen? If this is reviewed enough, then it gets updated by tomorrow morning! =) Let me know what you think.**


	9. Author's Note

**A/N: Promises that the next chapter will be up soon. I start high school tomorrow, and I am totally nervous. Please, forgive me. But, like I have said before, you all are awesome so I know you will. Or maybe I am hoping too hard. Haha. :) Thanks to everyone who is holding in there for me. Awesome people! Just promise **_**me **_**one thing; that you will not stop reading just because I am too busy or too nervous about school starting? Can you do me that one favor? I would be the most happiest girl in the world. Okay, so maybe that is not true, but close to it.**

**Now that I am done with my ranting, the next chapter should be up tomorrow night, if my day at school went well. Keep in mind that I am going to a new school, which means I will have to meet new people. Some of my old friends will be there, but I still have to meet new ones! I am a very shy person. :( It is not a very good quality. Thanks, again to everyone! Bye!**

**P.S.: I also have half of it typed up, so it should not be long. I promise! :) **


	10. If She Is Dead

**A/N: I know I left you all with a Cliff-Hanger last time, and I am sorry for that. Haha. :p Maybe I am, maybe I am not? Who knows? Only me! Haha. ;) I am evil. No, not really at all. You can ask Mini-Ziva. Seriously. Haha. Anyway, to get over my rant. I am in the best mood, I guess that is why I am ranting? Haha. So, back to the story; Ziva and Tony were both laying on the ground, but who was the one who was killed? You will know this chapter. I am not tell you, you will just have to read! :) Have fun reading.**

**Disclaimer: Not doing this anymore, it is in my profile.**

* * *

Ziva and Tony, both laying on the ground. McGee and Gibbs had rushed over to them to make sure they were alright, while they looked at the dead body behind the car. Ziva had been taken by the darkness, and was just now coming to. "Gibbs, who was it? Who is dead?" She asked. Gibbs nodded his head over to the body that was laying there, burning. "It is Jeanne." He nodded.

Tony looked up at Ziva. She nodded her head toward the body. "Jeanne is dead?" Tony asked. Ziva nodded as she helped him up. "I knew it would come."

"So, you are not upset?"

"Why would I be upset, Ziva?" He looked directly into her eyes. "I may have been in love with her then, but I am in love with you now." She smiled as she leaned up and kissed him. "I think we need to get you back to the hospital, because after sugery, you really do not need to be blown up."

"Is there anytime when anyone should be blown up?" She asked.

Tony chuckled. "I see your point."

"I am fine, I promise. Do not make me go back to that terrible place. I hate it, Tony."

"Will you settle for Ducky checking you out?" Ziva rolled her eyes. "I don't mean like that, Zee-Vah. I mean, you should let him make sure you are okay."

Ziva laughed at herself. "I am sorry, it is just American Language, is really hard sometimes when it comes to these sayings."

Tony chuckled. "You will learn."

She smiled. Ziva looked over as she heard a car pull up. "Looks like Ducky is here."

Palmer stepped out of the truck. "Thanks for getting us lost, Mr. Palmer."

"Dr. Mallard, you were the one who had the map."

"Yeah, but you reached it to me upside down."

Ziva and Tony laughed as they watched the two fight over a map. "Ducky, over here." Tony called. "Ziva needs to be checked out. She won't go to the hospital."

Ziva elbowed him in the stomch. He groaned. "Do not tell him that."

"Why not, Zee-Vah?"

"Because now he will tell Gibbs, and if one little thing is wrong with me, I have to go to the hospital." Tony smiled. "And if I do, you will pay for it."

His smile left his face. "I am sorry, Ziva. I really didn't mean it. I will tell them I am not letting you go back."

Ziva laughed. "Did you actually think I would hurt you?"

"Well, I didn't know."

"Now you do." Ziva smirked.

Ducky walked over to the couple. "Ziva, you do realize that getting blown up is not very good."

"I think we established that, Ducky." She laughed.

"My dear, you really should have went with Tony." Ducky examined Ziva's head, as he saw a scratch that was sure to leave a scar. "I think you should go get a CT Scan and stiches."

"Back to the hospital?" He nodded. ",but why?"

"Because, Ziva, you could have an concussion..,"

"Well, then I will just stay up all night."

"While you maybe thinking that, it could be a worse one than that. You might have to stay again."

"No!" Ziva almost yelled. "Tony, do not let them make me go."

He had a worried look on his face. "Ziva, I know I promised, but Ducky has got me worried that something might actually happen to you."

"I am strong. It is not like some explosion is going to kill me, yet." Ziva chuckled. "Look how far I have made it. And now both of the people that were trying to kill me, are either taken into custody or dead."

"Ziva, you really do need to go."

"Remember what I told you?"

"You were not being serious, though."

"What if I lied?" She asked.

"Good point." Tony turned his attention to Ducky. "Is there anyway I can avoid taking her to the hospital? Like, is there anything that I can look for, so just incase I really do need to take her?"

"Keep her up for twenty-four hours, just to make sure. Side effects are dizzyness, shaking, and passing out. Make sure you take her if any of these happen, okay?"

"Okay." Tony smiled. "Is that okay with you, my little ninja chick?"

"Yeah." Ziva leaned into Tony's touch, so he could support her weight, since she was still in pain.

"It looks as if everything else is ok, though. So, you do not have to worry about anything else."

"So, what do we tell Gibbs, Ducky?" Tony asked.

"Tell him I said I did not want either one of you working this case, I want both of you at home, resting."

"Why don't you tell him yourself, so he will actually believe us."

"You two just go ahead and go, leave the rest to me."

* * *

Tony and Ziva nodded as they walked away to one of the other NCIS government issued cars. As they were walking, Ziva looked over her shoulder, to remind her that she would never want to go back. "Ziva, is everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, why would you ask?"

Tony opened the door for Ziva. She got in. He went around to the other side to drive them home. "It is just... Ever since you found out that it was Jeanne, too... You have been acting weird."

"Well, if the situation was reversed, would you not?"

"I guess." Tony looked down. "I would be jealous."

"See, now you know I felt, and still feel."

"Why?"

"Because, you can have any woman you want."

"The only one I want, is you."

Ziva smiled. "I love you, Tony." She said.

"I love you too, Ziva." He kissed her, softly, before driving away.

Ducky walked over to Jethro. "I sent Tony and Ziva home. They really do not need to be working on this case."

"Since when is it you're job to send my people home, Duck?" He asked.

"Jethro, Ziva could have a concussion, and she wouldn't go to the hospital. I don't want her working on this case, and I want Tony to stay with her." He replied. "She needs someone there for her incase something happens to her."

"You sound like you are no sure if something worse is going to happen to Ziva, Duck."

"I do not know, Jethro."

Tony was waiting at a red light when he turned to Ziva and smiled. "Do you think you might want something to eat?" He asked.

"I think I will be fine for a while."

"In that case, when we get home, I want you to clean up, and let me fix dinner. It will be just the two of us."

"I like it when it is just the two of us." Ziva said as Tony took off from the red light. "I always feel like I am wanted."

"You are always wanted, Ziva. With me, you always will be."

Tony pulled in the driveway at his house. He had got out, and helped her into his house. He had helped her get changed into some of his clothes, that were really too big for her, and the he helped her sit down on the couch. "I will be making dinner, if you need me, I will be right over there."

Ziva nodded as she kissed Tony, and watched as he walked away. She looked into his hallway. Ziva sighed as her eyes got wide. "Tony!" She screamed. "We have a problem."

* * *

**A/N: Ohoh, we have a problem, wonder what it is? Please review and you will be the first to find out. Haha!!! :) If I don't get reviews, you will never know.**


	11. Will It Ever Stop

**Author's Note; **_I get it that you all are probably mad at me. I haven't updated in quite sometime. But, I hope I can get most of my faithful reviews back. :D I just didn't have the inspiration as I use to. I'm terribly sorry. && I'm still working on when I should end this && if there should be a sequal, so... Yeah! Anyway, back to this. You're new chappy. Hope you like it!_

* * *

_Tony pulled in the driveway at his house. He had got out, and helped her into his house. He had helped her get changed into some of his clothes, that were really too big for her, and the he helped her sit down on the couch. "I will be making dinner, if you need me, I will be right over there."_

_Ziva nodded as she kissed Tony, and watched as he walked away. She looked into his hallway. Ziva sighed as her eyes got wide. "Tony!" She screamed. "We have a problem."_

* * *

She breathed heavily as she saw the figure in the hallway. Ziva thought everything was over, that everything was done. Vance was took away and Jeanne was killed. It wasn't right, this couldn't be happening. Ziva heard the loud footsteps of Tony running back to her, looking as if she had went crazy.

"What, Ziva?" Tony was concerned for a second, before he turned to reveal what was standing in his hallway. "Hollis Mann?"

"You remember me." She replied as a statement. Hollis came closer to the two of them, gun in her hand. "I didn't really know why I took this mission, why I worked with Vance and Jeanne, but now I know."

Tony pulled Ziva up and held her to him, she was already in enough pain - physically and emotionally. She didn't need this too.

"Why are you doing this exactly?" Ziva looked puzzled.

"Jeanne wanted you dead, Ziva. She saw it would be her dying wish. Looks like that already happend. That idot knew better than to do what she did." She sighed. "Anyway, she wanted to be with Tony. She wasn't giving up on him that easily."

"And then, why are you after the both of us?" Tony asked.

"Because, you want Ziva just as much as she wanted you. Jeanne was mad and she would have done anything to have you back, but that couldn't happen."

"Yeah, it couldn't happen if he was dead either." Ziva spit in Mann's face as she became a little too close.

"Ziva, Ziva, Ziva. I wouldn't have done that. You know, I am the one holding the gun."

"You do not scare me."

"Oh, dear." Hollis rolled her eyes and then slowly looked back to Tony. "I don't know what Jeanne saw in you."

"You don't even know her." Tony replied. "I didn't either. I never wanted to."

"That's a lie."

Ziva inched her hand behind her back, pulling ever - so lightly, the knife that was concealed on her lower back. She couldn't move much, afraid Hollis would find out what she was planning, but it wasn't good.

"You should not have come here." Ziva glared at the woman who stood in front of her. "If you wanted me dead you would have killed me before I looked up to see you."

"Maybe I like the foreplay."

"You know, you're incredibly stupid."

"And why is that?"

Ziva stuck the knife in Mann's chest. Watching her reach up to grab the knife was horror. Ziva really shouldn't have done it, but it was self - defense. She wasn't dying because Jeanne wanted her to, she was going to prove that nobody messed with her or any of her loved ones. But, Ziva shook her head before letting the tears fall from her eyes. It wasn't right this had to happen.

Hollis look up, the fear in her eyes. Before she hit the ground she grabbed her gun, shooting Tony in the stomach before passing out into the darkness of what Ziva would say was death. She instantly reacted to Tony being shot. She applied pressure and called 911 before calling Gibbs. _This cannot be happening to me, NO!_

"Tony, you have to stay awake. Stay with me, please?" Ziva gazed into his eyes. The hurt filling her head and the pain filling his. "Please, Tony."

"I love you, Ziva."

"I love you, too." She leaned down and pressed her lips to his. Ziva wasn't letting him die on her. "NO! You have to stay awake, I hear the ambulance, just stay awake."

Tony passed out, Ziva didn't care about anything but him at the moment. If he died, she didn't know what she would do. They had already been through so much.

* * *

**Author's Note;** _So, this pretty much was a lot of action && saddness for Ziva. She shouldn't have to go through what all she has. It really is too bad, but I promise things get better. :DDD __**R&R, reviewers. **__3_


	12. A Bullet Stops

**Author's Note; **_Sooo, I am glad you liked the last chappy. && I promise, things are getting better for Tony and Ziva from now on. I had to get some action going. I mean the title says it all, right? I am sure they will face battles throughout the fanfic, but not as much as was going on. Happy times! :D Okay, so done with my rant. Read now!_

* * *

_"I love you, Ziva."_

_"I love you, too." She leaned down and pressed her lips to his. Ziva wasn't letting him die on her. "NO! You have to stay awake, I hear the ambulance, just stay awake."_

_Tony passed out, Ziva didn't care about anything but him at the moment. If he died, she didn't know what she would do. They had already been through so much._

* * *

Ziva waited with Tony, holding his hand and putting pressure with the other. She keep saying words to him as if he were awake, but he wasn't. He was laying there bleeding; helpless. There was nothing Ziva could do, but waite for the paramedics to get to his apartment. If only they would hurry a little faster.

"Please, Tony. Wake up, please?" Ziva begged him. She wanted him awake, she wanted him to be alright. What is something bad happend? She couldn't face it.

Ziva had her hopes up too high, she needed to bring them down. She heard the running footsteps of the paramedics running down the hall of the apartment.

"Please, help him." Ziva looked up at them with pleading eyes. This wasn't her normal self, this was the emotional side of Ziva. One that not many people got to see, or one she held for too long.

"We're going to, ma'am."

Normally, Ziva would have been mad over that, but she wasn't. She couldn't be mad at anyone but herself at the moment. She moved so the paramedics would have room to get to Tony. She back into a wall, falling onto the floor. Ziva layed her head in her hands, pulling her knees to her chest. _This is my fault. _

She watched as they took Tony away, one of the medics staying behind. "Which hospital would you like him at?"

Ziva looked up, afraid to speak, but knowing that she had to. "Bethesda."

"You know that's a navel hospital?"

"He is an NCIS Agent."

The medic nodded. "I am sure he will be in sugery. You should go there to make sure he is okay." And with that, he was gone like a flash of light.

Ziva's eyes became fearful, she couldn't drive herself. It was took much of a condition. Apparently the medics had a back - up team working with Hollis Mann, but it was nothing much they could do. She was long dead. Ziva got up, not being able to face hanging around there. She needed to call Gibbs.

* * *

She walked outside, pulling her cell out, yet again. Dialing Gibbs number, she waited.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

A sob racked Ziva's body. "Tony has been shot, Gibbs."

"When, where?"

"At his apartment, about fifteen minutes ago."

"Are you still there, Ziva?" He asked.

"Yeah, I do not think I can drive myself to the hospital."

"Don't worry, I'll have McGee drive you while I take a look at the crime scene." Ziva heard the movements that Gibbs was making, the orders he was throwing at McGee. "Who done it?"

Ziva took in a deep breath. "Hollis Mann."

She heard the weakness in Gibbs' voice, the saddness. "Any reason why?"

"Jeanne was still in love with Tony, she wanted me dead. Mann wanted to help her out, said it was Jeanne's dying wish. She has probably got it."

"Did Jeanne want you both dead."

"Yes."

"Hang on, we'll be right there."

* * *

Ziva knew it would be long before Gibbs would be there, and she was right. Gibbs was there in twenty minutes, when it usually would have taken Tony almost an hour. She watched as he got out and made his way to her, she didn't want to talk anymore. Tears were still rolling down her face.

"Go with McGee, Ziva. Keep me updated."

Ziva nodded and got up. She walked over to the car where McGee was standing. He looked at her, sadly.

"I am sorry, Ziva."

She nodded as he opened her door. Ziva climbed in, laying her head on the window, scared for Tony.

Each didn't talk on the way to the hospital, Ziva didn't feel like it and McGee didn't want to hurt Ziva with words. He knew that she was in a lot of pain, considering how much they had already been through together. McGee wished everything could go okay with them. It was always such bad luck.

As they made it to the hospital, Ziva got out of the car without a word, walking into the waiting room for sugery patients. She sat down, staring at the wall in front of her. Not many people were sitting there for once. She didn't watch as McGee sat beside her, Ziva keep her eyes in front.

* * *

Two hours later, Abby came running in. She grabbed Ziva and hugged her. "Ziva, I am sooo sorry!" She gripped her tightly, Ziva just held her arms around the older goth.

Ziva still didn't speak. McGee shook his head at Abby and she let go. She understood what McGee wanted her to do - leave Ziva alone. She sat back down and Abby walked to McGee.

"Do you know anything?" Abby asked.

"No, we will know soon, though."

"Family for Anthony DiNozzo?"

Ziva looked up at the doctor that had blood covering his scrubs. She made her way over to him, McGee and Abby staying behind.

"Yes?"

He looked at her and sighed. "I am Dr. Adams," the doctor stated. "Anthony lost a lot of blood, but he made it. He should wake up soon."

Relief swept over Ziva and she smiled. "Thank - you." She looked back at the two and smiled. "When can I see him?"

"Now, if you want. But, keep in mind he still sort of looks bad. Things will get better soon."

Ziva nodded and went to the room that Dr. Adams had showed her. She walked in, tears rimming her eyes. "Tony." She wispered. Ziva walked to his hospital bed holding his hand. She looked down. "I love you."

* * *

**Author's Note; **_Well, see, he made it! :DDD Now, you can all be happy. && Like I said, things are going to be happy for a while. A wedding is coming up soon, but who said it was Tiva? Haha!_


End file.
